Fabryka Absolutu/10
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: X. N. W kilka dni po tych wydarzeniach błądził pan G. H. Bondy ulicami Pragi z cygarem w zębach i rozmyślał. Gdyby nań kto spojrzał, to pomyślałby, że pan Bondy patrzy na chodnik; ale pan Bondy patrzył w przyszłość. Mówił sobie w duchu, że Marek miał rację. A ten biskup Linda miał tej racji jeszcze więcej. Jednym słowem nie można wprowadzić Boga na świat bez sakramenckich następstw. Ludzie to głupstwo; niech sobie robią, co im się żywnie podoba, ale nie można dopuścić do zachwiania się banków, bo nie wiadomo, jak oddziałałoby to na przemysł. Dziś wybuchnął w banku Żivno strajk religijny. Zmontowaliśmy tam Karburator i wnętrze, po dwóch dniach urzędnicy banku ogłosili majątek jego jako fundusz boży dla ubogich. Taka rzecz nigdy dawniej stać się nie mogła. Nie, stanowczo stać się nie mogła. Zgnębiony Bondy ssał swe cygaro. No więc co? — pytał w duchu. — Cisnąć wszystko do diabła? Na dzisiaj mamy zamówień na dwadzieścia i trzy miliony. Tego zatrzymać już nie można. Może z tego będzie koniec świata czy coś w tym guście. Za dwa lata wszystko będzie leżało na kupie. Teraz już pracuje na świecie parę tysięcy Karburatorów, a każdy z nich w dzień i w nocy zieje Absolutem. A ten Absolut jest diablo inteligentny. Ma jakąś wariacką ochotę zaprzęgnąć się do roboty. No tak, nie ma nic do robienia, już tysiąc lat nic nie robił, a teraz spuściliśmy go z łańcucha. Co on wyrabia, na przykład w banku Żivno! Sam prowadzi księgi i rachunkowość, sam załatwia korespondencję. Radzie zarządu udziela rozkazów na piśmie. Kontrahentom rozsyła ogniste epistoły o miłości czynnej. No dobrze, ale akcje Żivno są teraz makulaturą. Kilogram za gomółeczkę. Tak to bywa, gdy Bóg wmiesza się w sprawy bankierskie. Firma Oberlander, fabryka włókiennicza w Upicy, bombarduje nas rozpaczliwymi depeszami. Przed miesiącem zamiast kotłów ustawili sobie Karburator. Dobrze, maszyny idą. All right. Ale nagle zaczynają selfaktory i krosna pracować same przez się. Gdy się rwie nitka, to się sama związuje i wszystko idzie dalej. Robotnicy z rękoma w kieszeniach gapią się tylko. O szóstej praca się kończy, przędzalnicy i tkacze idą do domu. Ale krosna pędzą dalej, same przez się, całą noc, cały dzień, całe trzy tygodnie i tkają, tkają bez ustanku. Firma depeszuje: Do wszystkich diabłów, bierzcie od nas towar, posyłajcie surowce, zatrzymajcie maszyny! Teraz zaczęło się to samo w fabryce braci Buxbaumów, Morawtza i Sp. przez prostą zarazę na odległość. Na miejscu nie ma już surowców. W panice wrzucają do selfaktorów szmaty, słomę, ziemię, co im wpadnie w ręce. Ale proszę, i z tego tkają się kilometry ręczników, perkalików, kretonów i tak dalej. Straszliwy popłoch. Ceny wyrobów włókienniczych walą się na łeb na szyję. Anglia podnosi cła ochronne, państwa sąsiednie grożą bojkotem. A fabryki biadają: Rany boskie, zabierzcie precz przynajmniej towar! Wywieźcie to gdziekolwiek, poślijcie nam ludzi, wagony, autopociągi, zatrzymajcie maszyny! Wnoszą do sądu skargi o odszkodowanie. Przeklęte życie! A wiadomości takie przychodzą zewsząd, gdziekolwiek zaprowadzono sobie Karburator. Absolut szuka pracy. Chce mu się wściekle żyć! Dawniej tworzył światy, teraz rzucił się na fabrykację. Zagarnął już Liberec, brneńskie bawełnianki, Trutnow, dwadzieścia cukrowni, tartaki, Mieszczański Browar w Pilźnie; zagraża fabrykom Škody; pracuje w Jabłońcu i w kopalniach jachimowskich. Tu i ówdzie zwalniają robotników, gdzie indziej pozamykali fabryki i ze zgrozą pozwalają zamkniętym maszynom pracować. Straszliwa nadprodukcja. Fabryki bez Absolutu wstrzymują produkcję. Przewrót i zamęt. Ale ja — rzekł do siebie pan Bondy — jestem patriotą. Nie pozwolę rujnować naszej mateczki ojczyzny. Zresztą mamy tutaj swoje własne fabryki. Dobrze. Od dzisiaj stornujemy zamówienia z Czech. Co się stało, to się stało, ale od tej chwili nie ustawimy w Czechach już ani jednego Karburatora. Zarzucimy nimi Niemcy i Francję, potem będziemy Absolutem bombardowali Anglię. Anglia jest konserwatywna, zamyka się przed naszymi Karburatorami. Będziemy rzucać je tam z powietrza, niby wielkie bomby. Cały świat przemysłowy i finansowy zarazimy Bogiem i tylko u nas pozostawimy sobie taką kulturalną bezbogą wysepkę rzetelnej pracy. Jest to, że tak powiem, obowiązkiem patriotycznym, a prócz tego chodzi przecie i o nasze własne fabryki. G. H. Bondy poweselał przy tej myśli. Przynajmniej zyskamy u nas na czasie, dopóki nie zostaną wynalezione jakieś ochronne maski przeciwko Absolutowi. Do diabła, ja sam wypiszę trzy miliony na badania ochrony przeciwko Bogu. Albo powiedzmy na razie dwa miliony. Wszyscy Czesi będą chodzili w maskach, a tymczasem tamci inni będą się topić w Absolucie, cha, cha. Przynajmniej ich przemysł diabli wezmą. Pan Bondy zaczął spoglądać na świat jasnymi oczyma. Aha, tu oto idzie jakaś młoda kobitka. Idzie sobie ładnie i elastycznie. Jaka też jest od frontu? Pan Bondy przyśpieszył kroku, prześcignął ją i uchylił się nagle grzecznym łukiem. Ale widocznie się rozmyślił, bo obrócił się na pięcie tak szybko, że omal nie zderzył się z nią nosem w nos. — Pani, panno Elen — rzekł z pośpiechem. — Nie przypuszczałem, że... że... — Wiedziałam, że pan idzie za mną — mówiło dziewczę, spuściwszy oczy i przystanąwszy. — Pani przeczuwała — mówił Bondy uradowany. — Właśnie myślałem o pani. — Ja czułam pańską zwierzęcą chuć — rzekła Elen cicho. — Moją co...? — Pańską zwierzęcą chuć. Pan mnie nie poznał. Tylko obmacywał mnie pan oczami, jakbym była na sprzedaż. G. H. Bondy się zachmurzył. — Panno Elen, czemu pani pragnie mnie obrażać? Elen zakręciła głową. — Wszyscy to robią. Wszyscy, wszyscy są jednacy. Tak rzadko spotyka się czyste oczy. Pan Bondy złożył usta do gwizdnięcia. Aha, już wiemy: gmina religijna starego Machata! — Tak — odpowiedziała Elen na jego myśl. — Powinien pan zachodzić czasem między nas. — Ależ z przyjemnością! — zawołał pan Bondy i pomyślał przy tym, że szkoda tak ładnej dziewczyny. — Dlaczego szkoda? — zapytała Elen łagodnie. — Hola, panno Elen — zaprotestował Bondy — pani czyta moje myśli. To nieuczciwie. Gdyby ludzie odczytywali swoje myśli, nie mogliby utrzymywać z sobą przyzwoitych stosunków. Przecież to niedelikatność, żeby wiedzieć, co sobie myślę. — Cóż ja zrobię? — mówiła Elen. — Każdy, kto pozna Boga, ma ten dar. Każda pańska myśl myśli się równocześnie we mnie. Ja jej nie czytam, ja mam ją sama. Gdyby pan wiedział, jak to człowieka oczyszcza, gdy może osądzić każdą utajoną nikczemność! — Hm — mruknął pan Bondy drżąc, aby czego nie pomyśleć. — Naprawdę — zapewniała go Elen. — Mnie to z pomocą bożą wyleczyło z miłości do bogactwa. Starsznie byłabym rada, gdyby i panu spadło bielmo z oczu. — O, nie daj Boże! — przeraził się Bondy. — A, proszę pani, czy pani rozumie wszystko to, co pani hm, w ludziach no... widzi? — O, jak najdokładniej. — No to niech pani słucha, panno Elen — rzekł Bondy — mogę pani powiedzieć wszystko, i tak by to sobie pani we mnie przeczytała. Nigdy nie mógłbym pojąć żony, która czytywałaby moje myśli... Święta mogłaby sobie być, owszem; miłosierna wobec ubogich bez ograniczeń; zarobię na to i jest to reprezentacyjne. Nawet cnotę zniósłbym ostatecznie, z miłości dla pani. Wszystko bym zniósł. Kochałem panią na swój sposób, panno Elen. Mówię to pani, bo pani sama to czyta. Ale bez skrytych myśli, panno Elen, nie ma ani handlu, ani obcowania z sobą. Głównie zaś bez skrytych myśli nie ma małżeństwa. To jest wyłączone, panno Elen. I choćby pani znalazła najświętszego człowieka, niech pani nie wychodzi za niego, dopóki może pani odczytywać jego myśli. Trochę ułudy, to jedyny nie zawodzący środek łączący ludzi. Święta Elen, nie wychodź za mąż! — Dlaczego nie? — rzekła święta Elen słodko. — Nasz Bóg nie jest przeciwny naturze. Uświęca ją tylko. Nie żąda od nas umartwienia. Nakazuje nam życie i płodność. Chcę, abyśmy... — Hola! — przerwał jej G. H. Bondy. — Wasz Bóg tego nie rozumie. Jeśli pozbawia nas złudy, to jest zdecydowanie przeciwny naturze. Jest po prostu niemożliwy, Elen, absolutnie niemożliwy. Musi to zresztą i sam zrozumieć. Albo jest zupełnie niedoświadczony, albo też zupełnie i zbrodniczo destrukcyjny. Szkoda, panno Elen. Ja nie jestem wrogiem religii, ale ten wasz Bóg nie wie, czego żądać, a czego nie żądać. Niech pani idzie na pustynię ze swoim jasnowidztwem, święta Elen. Dla nas, ludzi, taka rzecz się nie nadaje. Żegnaj, święta Elen, i raczej do niewidzenia.